


【ET】Electric Sheep 11（下）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档……_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ET】Electric Sheep 11（下）

11（下）.

 

主卧室的落地窗正对着一楼的户外草坪。长日将近，暮色渐浓，淡淡的雾宛如潮水一般升起，淹没了窗下的那片平地。箭状的草叶边缘在浅灰色的雾气里若隐若现，间或闪露白色的暗光，一副凄清寒凉的作态。爆炸的储藏间位于房屋的东侧，巡逻警员多半集中于此。而北侧主卧室则更像是远离喧嚣的孤岛，偶有几道渗漏的光线，在看不见的偏角，稀微浮动。

室内没有开灯。埃尔隆德拉开窗帘，合拢窗扇，退至一侧，示意瑟兰督伊，“过来。”

光滑的明亮的玻璃化身成一面巨大的镜子，如实映出房间的景象。玻璃之外，光摇影动，雾流草颤。远处的天空泛着最后一点的浅蓝。层层的景象相互套叠，卧室仿若漂浮于屋外草坪之上，又真又假。

“埃尔隆德？”

“过来，”对方重复了一遍，脸色明确地表达了想法，“站到窗前。”

“但是外面……”他没有说完。房屋的北侧不是巡逻的重点，却不意味着绝对没有人路过。也许会有那么一两位警员出于什么某种原因正巧想到北侧来看看，如果那样的话……瑟兰督伊下唇绷紧，僵在原地无法动弹。

埃尔隆德微微摇头，不带停顿转身走向门口，似乎对这一切早有预料失望至极。“你如果做不到，那就算了，回去吧。”

“不！”瑟兰督伊猛地出声，打断了那个身影的远离。比起认输的挫败，被遗弃的恐惧更快更早地攫住了金发青年。“我要让你知道，无论你要求我什么，我都会比你的要求做得更好！”他咬着牙，忿忿然撩开长发，带着一丝傲慢，走到落地窗前。

“脱吧。”教授的声音平静无澜，却咄咄逼人。

瑟兰督伊深吸口气，没有回头，面对着玻璃，面对着草坪，面对这黯淡空旷流动着最初一丝夜色的世界，开始脱下身上的衣物。

他先是把衬衫的下摆从长裤里抽出，摸索着抖开衣角，接着，双臂平举，抬高双手覆在自己的胸前。他的肩膀微微抖动着，像是在挣扎，又像是在思考，被遮挡的举动莫名地染上了几分神秘怪异。他只是在解扣子，埃尔隆德抱起手，暗嗤自己无谓的猜测。瑟兰督伊窸窸窣窣磨蹭了一阵，又停了下来，不知作何打算。家具的阴影使室内显得拥挤不堪，映照在玻璃窗上的房间蜃景渺渺。青年的肩膀犹豫似地下塌，突然，猛力向后扭去，白色衬衫前襟朝身体两侧展开，宛如一只巨大的白翼蝶，贴着肩膀的弧度，停滞在后背。时间凝固，意像凋零，肩胛之间皱起一道可爱的痕迹，像是一个小征兆，下一秒，白翼蝶迟缓又优雅地展开自己的大翅，沿着背脊，轻盈飞往地面。

吱啦一声拉链脆响，皮带被解开，身体被释放，长裤被重力拖拽着加入了白翼蝶的表演，褪至脚下。深色的布料环绕着双脚，宛如匍匐祷告的祭司，虔诚恭敬。可惜神祗冷漠，遗世而去。瑟兰督伊身体微微斜侧，一条腿向前曲起，从纠缠的布料里先行解脱。然后，是另一条腿，脚踝一抖动，便也挣脱了出来。解下的长裤委顿一团，被穿着白色短袜的左脚勾起，用力一晃，甩开了去。昏暗的反光点亮了镜中脚下嫩绿的草叶幻象，修长的双腿做出这个动作有着一种嘲弄般的美妙韵律。

瑟兰督伊背对室内，黑色的夜，灰色的雾，白色的肌肤闪着迷人的微光，油画般浓烈。埃尔隆德冷静地打量着对方，颀长的身子匀称雅致，肩部瘦削，其上几点小雀斑更显可爱。腰肢窄韧，其后两个精致浅凹酒窝般甜美。最诱人的是那紧实挺翘的臀部，被巴掌大的布料紧紧包裹，仿佛等待开启的礼物，止不住轻微颤动。

“埃尔隆德？”他问，声音发抖，不知道接下来该做什么。一束探照灯光线突然割开薄雾，飞鸟般掠过，照亮了一条狭窄的通道般的草坪。“埃尔隆德！”他被吓得向前一步踉跄，几乎摔倒，双手撑住玻璃才勉强止住。二楼落地窗附近并不安全，如果有一人从北侧草坪路过，如果有一人举着灯在此搜索，如果有一人抬起头向上看去……所有的如果只要有一人，那么……

“埃尔隆德……”

声音的颤抖更加明显。宽大的玻璃窗上隐约可见反射的影像。精致的脸蛋皱成一团，蓝色的眼睛胆怯地低垂，难为情一闪而过。他不知道自己的意图，却愿意服从自己。势不可挡的柔情让埃尔隆德几乎想放弃，但是不行，不能放弃。埃尔隆德走到瑟兰督伊的身后，亲亲那偏着脸颊边的金发，伸出左臂，没有摸他没有抱他没有搂他，直接越过了他，撑在玻璃窗上。青年僵着脸不敢转动，但能明显感觉到那紧绷的身子松弛下来，像是上紧的发条忽然放松。背后笼罩的对方体温给了他被保护的慰藉。他急切地依偎过来，小心地舒了一口气，抬起那只带着戒指的手，摇摇晃晃，轻巧地叩了叩玻璃。清脆敲击声铮铮回荡。埃尔隆德注视着镜中的倒影，瑟兰督伊唇边正翘着孩子气的微笑，自得其乐，以为不过是场游戏。

不对，这样不行。

埃尔隆德右手两指并拢，沿着尾骨挤进臀缝，毫无预警插入内裤的边缘，向外拉开。两瓣雪白的臀丘暴露于空气之中，微凉的触感似有似无。瑟兰督伊抽吸一声，站立着屏气不敢动，不知对方何意。埃尔隆德手指一松，啪地一声，内裤被弹回身上，打出一道隐约的红痕。

“埃尔隆德？”青年震了一下，揉揉自己的后臀，不明所以地撒娇咕噜着，“不要这样，会痛……”

他没有心软，嘴贴住瑟兰督伊的耳畔，两指用力搓捏着臀瓣，命令道，“全部脱光。”

毫无感情的语调不仅是严肃，更是严酷。瑟兰督伊生生地打了个抖，牙齿之间咔咔发响，不知道是冷，还是恐惧，或者羞恼。他用力闭上眼，不再四处顾盼，一鼓作气，扯下身上最后一点的布料。他捏住手中的内裤，斜眼瞪视身后的埃尔隆德，嘴里鼓囊囊，哼唧唧地一把将其掷于对方脚下。他不再虚掩遮蔽，很坦然地展示着自己的身体，带着那个银色的项圈，脱得几乎一丝不挂，只是那呼呼皱起的嘴以及胸脯上那层淡淡的红晕暴露了他的紧张不安。

“还要脱吗？”瑟兰督伊弯下腰，臀部撅高，按住小腿上的吊袜带。

室内很暗，镜中的裸体闪动着半透明的光泽，宛如幻想童话里的塞壬，唱着蛊惑人心的歌，诱唤着迷路者投入其怀。那很美，但眼前现实的裸体更美。埃尔隆德从下往上，以审视的目光打量着他的腿、他的臀、他的腰。漂亮的脚腕之上小腿曲线优美。夹紧的大腿内侧肌肤细腻柔亮，腰胯的三角区随弯身的动作形成了一个淡金色的阴影。如果光能再亮一些，就能看到那个躲藏其中向外微耸的小家伙。埃尔隆德沉下脸，眼底幽深如渊，他不急，他很有耐心，有些事必须慢慢来。

“你不说我就不脱！”瑟兰督伊赌气地又说了一遍，翻下呆袜带解开，踢到一边。黑色的条带垂在白色的袜角，对比强烈。

稚气的举动并不恼人，反而可爱。他不过是个孩子，还未长大的孩子，拥有成人记忆成人意识的孩子。他不应该站在这里受委屈，他应该被捧在手上揉在怀里藏在心尖，好好疼好好爱。

但是，不是现在。

埃尔隆德走回瑟兰督伊的身后，提醒他转过身，继续面对楼下的草坪。青年舔舔手指，撇了教授一眼，什么也没说便照做了。埃尔隆德伸出手臂，撑在瑟兰督伊的身体两侧，没有碰到他，但堪堪将他围在自己的双臂之间，包入怀里，“自己做，做到射出来。”

“什么？我……”疑惑的声音呼出热气，在玻璃上留下一团白雾，转瞬即逝。埃尔隆德垂下头，将脸靠向那温暖的金发。暗色玻璃窗中隐约看见瑟兰督伊自己，看不见站在他身后的埃尔隆德。“我看不见你……”

“自慰并不需要看见我。”

“我……我看不见你，我怕我做的不对。”

“你需要看见的不是我，而是你自己。”埃尔隆德腾出右手擒住他的下巴，拉起他的脸朝向玻璃窗，“好好看着你自己，你的反应应该是什么？会是什么？能是什么？你如果不能感受到快乐，你就必须放弃这种行为。”

“但是……”

“没有但是，”埃尔隆德硬起心拒绝了，“你不能看着我来反应。那只是表演，是编造的行为，不是真实。”

“我……”

“你愿意承认不能从中获得快感，就回到床上去。”他用鼻尖蹭着那金发，呼吸着发间温暖的芬芳，“休息一下，时间很快就过去了。”

瑟兰督伊咬起唇，站在纹丝不动，眯起眼睛的样子让埃尔隆德以为他会放弃。但是没有，青年深深吸了口气，分开五指向下探手，握住了自己。

雾泽朦胧的草坪是最神秘的迷宫幻境，破碎的树影描撰出意味深长的路标，梦游的生物在其间徘徊潜行。四下一片平静，但能想象出那遥远的星光，掠过屋顶，射进房间，照亮了户外的风向标。

瑟兰迪尔缓缓移动双手，像是移动着不属于自己的物品，僵硬又尴尬。他圈住自己的分身上下摇晃着，先是快速一摸到底，然后又停了下来，慢慢往回收手。耻毛间的那个器官在他手下没精打采地低垂着，显得并不得劲。他的动作也很无趣，像是一具机械的发条玩偶，纯粹是为了完成任务，仿佛赶着走完扭紧的齿轮即可。

埃尔隆德若有所思地看着镜中的举动，看着另一个世界的瑟兰督伊。裸露的四肢浮动着奶油般的白腻，锁骨处粉粉嫩嫩，近乎珊瑚色，胸口两粒乳珠颜色艳丽，因为冷而红肿挺立，看起来可怜又可口，惹人亲吻。但是他的表情，苍白且凝重，异常地不安。

他太紧张了。埃尔隆德解开袖口挽起袖管，左臂绕过他的胸前撑起他，右手拇指伸出，抵在瑟兰督伊肩胛骨之间的凹陷处，沿着背脊处的曲线，缓缓游动，蜿蜒而下。瑟兰督伊一怔，没有意识到这个触摸，有些发窘，皮肤上泛起一层细小的颗粒。他夹紧臀部，左右摆着身子，也不知道是想把埃尔隆德的手指甩开，还是想要埃尔隆德更加用力。抵住脊线的手指从上往下，比摸更重，比挠更轻，最后停驻在他的尾骨末端，画了个圈，随即插入那片美妙的隐荫之地。细腻滑嫩的触感让人流连忘返，埃尔隆德单手握住青年的臀瓣，细水慢流拿捏有度地轻轻勾划。

“嗯…… 嗯…… ”青年眯起眼，抬手抱着对方的手臂。硬实的肌肉遒劲有力，稳稳地撑着自己，宽心慰藉。他垂首探舌讨好地舔着，模仿着幼猫的轻盈，“再用力嘛……”

抚摸的大手插入臀缝，越过饥渴翕动的穴口，沿着会阴向前捞去，托高臀部，把玩着捏住前端的阴囊。手法娴熟的爱抚带来难以抑制的颤栗，瑟兰督伊呼吸明显变粗，不由踮起脚，靠向窗扇，弓腰撅臀向后送出。他一边咬着下唇重重喘息，一边摇晃着臀部磨蹭对方，在谄媚，在邀约，在邀约一场他并不理解的可笑的游戏。

不对，不能这样。

探索的手掌突然收回，温存的抚慰无情抽离，寒冷的冰凉复又侵袭。瑟兰督伊转过脸，眨巴着眼，面色潮红，声音迟疑，“埃尔隆德？”

啪地一声，清脆的掌声在室内回荡。怀里的青年惊惶一震，啪地又一声，击打的掌音之下隐约带有肉体的弹性震颤。“埃尔隆德！”他终于被吓醒，雪白的臀瓣上已经留下了清晰的红色手印。但教授没有停，一边牢牢拽住青年的腰，一边手起掌落，继续扇拍着怀里人的臀部。“埃尔隆德！”臀上的脆响冷绝果断，不至于疼痛，但足以留下痕迹，“埃尔隆德……”瑟兰督伊扭着身子叫唤，所有的挣扎所有的扑腾都被环着自己腰肢的大手钳制，反而招来更重的拍打。每当他多蹬一下腿，左臀上就遭受一趟掌掴，多挥一下手，右臀就承受一次抓捏，片刻之后，原本白皙的臀部早已红亮微肿，微微发烫，如同蜜桃般甜腻可爱。

“别打了，别打了……”他皱起嘴哭着求饶。比起痛，更多的是羞耻。“别打了……”他摇着脑袋哭个不停，无数的泪珠流下脸颊砸在埃尔隆德的手臂上，轻似羽毛重似心痛。

小笨蛋，埃尔隆德收紧胳膊更深地将他抱在怀里，呼吸那发间的热度。瑟兰督伊哽咽不止，虽然终于老实不再嬉戏，但他还是不明白。

惩戒的动作停止了，转而轻柔地抚摸，“做你该做的，不许停下。”提醒的声音似怒非怒，入骨入心，深情暗涌。他抽噎地点点头，重新伸手继续撸动着自己。敏感的臀部又麻又痒，若有若无的爱抚反而加剧了刺激。他不由自主地摇腰摆臀，向后蹭着对方，裤子布料上的小毛刺划过臀瓣，激起一阵酸痒难捱的感觉。“埃尔隆德……”蓝色眼睛里开始泛起湿漉漉的水泽，说不出的娇媚诱惑。

教授捏住他的下巴抬起脸，再度强迫他看向镜中的自己。虚幻的世界里雾气萦绕，一具漂亮的身体分花拂柳伫立其间，粉色的脸颊染满情欲，是他自己，是因为埃尔隆德的抚弄而情动的自己。瑟兰督伊前额微皱，小小挣扎了一下，闭上眼睛急促地喘息。

“睁开眼。”耳畔的声音强硬地命令着。

他听话地睁开了眼，但是停下了手中的举动，仿佛发条走到了尽头，呆呆地不知所措。埃尔隆德叹口气，怜惜地摸摸通红的臀瓣，将他整个搂进怀里，拉住他的手，和他一起搓捏仍旧软绵绵的小可怜。瑟兰督伊呻吟一声，裸着身体，乖巧地向后靠去，有节奏地阵阵喘息。

埃尔隆德握住身下的性器，巧妙地慢慢撸动，又重又轻。怀中人不安地骚动着，臀部轻颤，两腿夹紧。曾经拿枪而留下的指茧从娇嫩的表皮蹭过，引起怀里人一阵哆嗦。瑟兰督伊咬着唇，眼睛睁得大大的，失去焦距的瞳孔看起来诱人可口，但眼底却依旧楞怔无神，“你在哪里？”他望向玻璃窗，望向镜像里漂浮在虚空中的那具漂亮的身体，不知道在想什么，“埃尔隆德，你在哪里？”他的欲望慢慢抬头，他伸手搭在撸动自己的对方手臂上，用指甲抠抓着，在上面留下一道道鲜红的划痕。“我很冷，抱紧我，别离开我。”

“不会。”手中的分身被细心照顾，自己的欲望也发硬发胀。埃尔隆德忍不住用硬热的胯部缓缓地蹭着身前挺翘的臀瓣，卷起舌含着青年的耳垂用力吮吸，如愿以偿地逼出一声勾魂划心绮丽至极的深喘。

瑟兰督伊摇晃脑袋，发出轻轻的呼呼声，像在忍耐，又像在享受。眼睛虽然没有闭上，但那睫毛像是承受不住般微微颤抖。他的眼神茫然，像是漂浮在梦境之中，透过玻璃看着卧室，看着自己，看着草坪，看着看不见的远方，“我很冷，抱紧我……”

看到他略微失神的样子，虽然那依旧可能是表演，但埃尔隆德的心仍被爱满溢地就要爆裂了，那满脸绯红的面庞，那款款摇摆的腰肢，那颤抖翘起的分身，所有的一切，全是因他而起，因他而生，因为他——埃尔隆德的存在而存在，还有什么能比这更动人更美好更令他心旌摇荡无法自控的呢？

一道白光划过，楼下有人路过。瑟兰督伊敏感一震。趁那个走神的瞬间，埃尔隆德突然发力冷不防将他正面朝前一把按在玻璃窗上。瑟兰督伊扭过头，一侧的肩膀被迫紧贴玻璃，“埃尔隆德？”他透过发丝，不解地抬眼看向对方，幻觉的世界重叠了两个一模一样的金发青年，触手可及，又无法触及。埃尔隆德没有停止，大腿从后方强硬地挤进对方的双腿间，以最精妙的计算，向上曲起膝盖，架空对方的身子，恶质而又缓慢地磨蹭着金发青年勃起部位的双珠。

一楼的警员举着探照灯向着草坪走去，似乎在查看着什么。

“不要！”瑟兰督伊眼角瞟见路过的身影，不由发出一声惊骇的尖叫，试图从禁锢自己的双臂里逃脱，但他被那研磨激得全身酸软，使不上劲，出不了力。不仅没有躲开压制自己的手，还被拉高腰背撅起臀部，一下一下承受着身后的推挤研磨。

警员目的明确，走到了落地窗的正下方。

“不要不要不要！快走开！快走开！！”他哭叫地更大声了，拔尖了嗓音越来越高亢，奋力扭腰蹬腿，撞击着玻璃窗发出砰砰的轻微声响。可惜这被牢牢压制，被压在玻璃窗和埃尔隆德之间，像是夹在两片玻璃之间的蝴蝶标本，扇翅只是徒劳，挣扎更加可笑。不住起伏的胸膛上泛起了艳丽的红晕。

原先照向草坪的灯光往上抬起，路过的警员似乎发现了二楼的奇异动静。

“不……不……”他抬起前臂想要挡出自己的脸，但又被埃尔隆德强制拉下，拽着手腕，拧至身后。那警员茫然地看向二楼，举起手中的探照灯一间一间顺次查看二楼的房间。脸被抬起，身子被敞开，瑟兰督伊在暴力的掐制下被迫直接和那路人对视。“不！！！”他全身上下在刹那间绷紧到了极点，牙齿打颤，唇瓣发抖，翘起的欲望蹭动玻璃窗分泌出白色的液体。楼下的灯光左右晃动，在询问，在探究。刺眼的光亮由下而上，照亮了他全身，无从躲避，无可逃避。冰冷的玻璃，火热的胸膛，身体前后两个不同世界激得他反应更大，更多的体液不断从阴茎顶端泌出。

“不……不要……求你了……别让他看……”他哭得透不过气，惊恐万端，“别让他看……别让他看……”

一只雀鸟从夜空振翅飞过，听不见声响。

“放心。”埃尔隆德伏在耳边，意味不明地轻声呢喃，一手继续撸弄青年的分身，小指撩弄着阴囊，拇指堵住顶端的小口，紧紧地压扁它，另一手却抓起他的手腕，拉高固定在头顶。瑟兰督伊被迫扑向玻璃，整个身子展览般被摊开。楼下的灯光将他的下身完全照亮，白色腹部上的金色毛发湿漉闪亮，勃起的阴茎得意洋洋面对观众，成双的阴囊鼓胀饱满，小球般气势汹汹。

灯光品赏般打了个转，满意地点了点。

掐住自己手腕的手随即放下，转而捞起自己的腰，似乎配合地想将自己翻个身继续展示。“不要！求你了！”他被吓得又咳又喘，呛着气失控尖叫，近乎啜泣地哀求抽噎。“不要……不要……”脚趾蜷起，腰肢颤抖，全身因为恐惧而痉挛抽搐。

埃尔隆德没有停，边抚弄着大腿内侧，边捏住他的下巴朝向玻璃，诱哄着，“看着你自己，好好看着你自己。”镜中的那个瑟兰督伊面色潮红双眸流春，情欲放荡娇媚惑人。埃尔隆德握住那腿更大地向外分开。瑟兰督伊膝盖发软，双腿发颤，腹间高耸挺立的分身惹人注目。他潮湿着眼睛看向自己，只看自己，专注自己。强迫展览的行为分了他的心，打断他的各种表演，反而让他体会到了性交中身体应有的反应。

埃尔隆德捏住手中阴茎的根部，搓揉双珠，套弄柱体，瑟兰督伊眨眨眼，一粒泪珠从睫毛滑落。埃尔隆德突然松手，重重地挤了一下顶端的小口。灯光乍亮！在那个瞬间，巨大的闪电般的痉挛袭击了金发青年。先是脚，然后是腿，是他的臀部和腰，最后连手也加入其中。他抖着那样厉害，像是被巨浪裹夹的小舟，在不可抵御难以描述的高潮挣扎，他仰起头，喉间迸发出一声不堪承受的高喊，“埃尔隆德！”白色的液体从小孔蓬勃地射出，溅射了满手，打湿了玻璃，高溅的液体甚至喷到了他的胸口、乳尖，白浊红珠，斑斑点点，淫靡不堪。

楼下的警员举着灯照了半晌，不解其意，摇摇头，离开了。

“不……”瑟兰督伊脱了力向后倒去。埃尔隆德一把抱紧了怀里瘫软的身子，手中的欲望还在高潮余韵里抖动，他用拇指在小孔上来回抚弄，激出更多的液体。被围观的羞耻，被强迫射精的愤怒，瑟兰督伊小口小口喘着气，泣不成声。“为什么……为什么这样对我……”

“别担心，”教授垂下脸，贴在耳际，将其圈在怀里，感受着那可怜胸腔里抽泣的震动，“玻璃是单向的，外面看不见里面。”

瑟兰督伊呆滞了一下，打着嗝哭得更凶了。他剧烈挣扎着，整个身子一起一伏，曲起腿用脚使劲去踢教授，扭过腰张嘴就咬对方。埃尔隆德格手一捞，捏住那个不安分的脚踝，手指插入袜中，勾压着圆润的后跟，一把拉高折起压在青年的胸前，翻过身子正面对着自己。瑟兰督伊忍不住发出一声呻吟。埃尔隆德爱怜地摩挲着那刚刚发泄过的分身，把玩着阴囊，捏着阴茎摇晃。“我想转移你的注意，你不用总是想着我的反应。放心，除了我，没有人被允许看见你。你是属于我的，我的……”教授探舌含住嘴边那小巧的耳垂，唇齿叼着拉扯，舌尖贴着拨弄，直到它发热发麻。瑟兰督伊又发出了一声难耐的呻吟，又长又黏，是享受爱抚的呻吟。埃尔隆德抱起对方，饶有兴致地掐拧胸口两点殷红，抚摸大开的腿间，“我的漂亮宝贝。”

“埃尔……隆……”蓝色的眼睛不断眨动，珍珠般的泪水汹涌而出。他哭着索吻，搂紧了教授的脖子，想依靠自己的力量站起，却歪歪斜斜不受控制地向下倒去。埃尔隆德箍住他的腰，用自己大腿撑住，让其不至滑落，又凑近含住青年的唇，将青年像蝴蝶标本一般展开压在玻璃上。身体散发的热气在玻璃窗上晕出渺渺白雾，氲氤弥漫，光晕般环绕着他，宛如精美的蝴蝶天使。

“我最爱，最爱的漂亮宝贝。”

“埃尔……埃尔……”他颤抖着流泪，弓起腰半抬身子，向前送出自己的胸。埃尔隆德毫不客气地用指尖揉压搓捏那胀大的乳粒。电流般的痛痒酥麻从胸上传递至全身，他难耐地扭着腰，如发情的小兽，两眼迷离，双唇微张，一遍一遍地呼唤，“埃尔……埃尔……”

破碎的语调带来难以描述的离奇感觉。

埃尔……埃尔隆德？这的名字念起来真的好拗口好古怪……是谁曾经这样说过？……干脆，我就叫你埃尔好了……

没有人这样叫过我呢……自己的手指是否曾在那金色的头顶停留？

真的？你不骗我？那这就是专属于我的叫法咯？说好了说好了，你可不能让别人这样叫你！……那双忽闪的蓝眼睛是否曾不加掩饰地直视自己？

后来呢？后来自己回答了什么？他记不得了。

埃尔隆德食指顺着光滑的后背探向臀部深处，一圈圈按摩着怀里人微涩的穴口，耐心等待，等待着时机，等待着到来，等待紧闭的穴口发软。

“不用了，没关系……”青年无意识地摇晃着脑袋，“进来吧……”

紧窄的穴口痉挛着翕动，沁出湿滑的肠液。指节顺势挤入，时而抽插时而震动，黏腻的水声咕咕响起，空气中飘荡起撩人的情愫。差不多了。埃尔隆德拉开拉链，掏出自己早已勃起的分身，扣住青年的腰，托高臀部，将自己的欲望慢慢送入对方的体内。他的速度很慢，动作很坚定。怀里的人抖得那样厉害，但没有逃避，毫不反抗，只是顺从地岔开双腿，抓着自己的臀瓣向两侧分开，任取任予。粗硬的分身整支插入，瑟兰督伊鼻腔中发出一声娇媚的呻吟，酸软无力地趴在埃尔隆德怀里。

“瑟兰督伊？”埃尔隆德摇了摇怀里人，发觉对方已经完全出不了劲了，只是靠着那连接的部分勉强挂在自己身上。教授叹了口气，干脆伸手穿过青年的膝弯，提起双腿架上手臂。瑟兰督伊惊呼一声，使劲之下自己竟已全身悬空，仅靠埃尔隆德的双臂和身后的玻璃撑着。

“我……”他大张着腿，瑟瑟发抖。

“别担心。”悬空的姿势加剧了插入。埃尔隆德摆弄着怀中人那柔软的身体，更深更有力地楔入其中。瑟兰督伊腻声地哼了一下，脚趾抽动，闭上眼乖乖搂着教授。华丽的金发披散在肩，就像一把阳光撒在上面，通红的耳垂若隐若现，红宝石般闪亮。身下的媚穴收缩不停，软糯水润。埃尔隆德一口咬住对方的嘴唇，腰腹使劲，一冲到底，朝着那个小穴狂插猛干。

娇嫩的穴壁饥渴地吸吮，层层肌肉紧咬收缩，火热的内里堪比暖炉，紧致的触感尤胜抚动，“唔……”怀里人随着顶撞往后摇摆，臀部晃动，金发凌乱。他发出大声的呻吟，又纯又媚，猫爪般勾心挠肺。不是那种伪装的配合，而是真正的、充满着快感乐趣的呻吟。

他给了他一种完全矛盾的感觉，甜美又辛辣。这就是他的最爱，是吗？

是的！他是他最爱的，最爱的宝贝。

抽插的速度愈发加快，每一次撞击都能感受到内壁紧密一缩。抓着臀部的手下一片滑腻，是水是汗是爱液。他绞缠着他，只要想到这点，是他，瑟兰督伊，绞缠着他，埃尔隆德就控制不住极度亢奋。体内的快感汹涌澎湃，逐渐攀向高峰，那个咬住自己的小嘴有一种疯狂的魔力在吸引他，他想射在他的体内，一滴不剩通通射在他体内，灌满他干翻他让他合不拢腿下不了床只是蜷在自己的怀里喘息。他是属于他的，他的，他的宝贝。

但是不对，不对不对不对！这样不对！埃尔隆德猛地惊醒，屏住气用力掐着自己，咬牙退出那紧致甜腻的包裹。

“不！”瑟兰督伊似乎意识到了不对劲，胡乱挥着手，试图抓着一切可以抓着的，“别离开我。”

埃尔隆德一把擒住他的下巴，不用催促，瑟兰督伊便配合地张开了嘴。教授嘴贴着嘴攫取他的呼吸，压着他的齿间，搅动他的舌，一直探入他的喉间。止不住的唾液沿着两人胶合的唇间流出，滴落在青年裸露的胸口。

“埃尔……埃尔……”他在亲吻的间隙乞求着，“别离开我……”他伸手试图去抓对方身下狰狞勃起仍未释放的欲望，但是被格开了手，“说你爱我，说你要射在我里面……”

“我爱你，”埃尔隆德不停地吮吸着青年的唇，用舌拨弄着他的口腔。娇嫩的唇瓣红肿翘起，唇线上闪着惑媚的水光，他忍不住一遍一遍地亲吻，像是要吞吃下这片鲜亮的粉色，“我爱你，我要你获得真正的快乐，而不是这种无谓的自我牺牲，这种你不能理解的行为。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你瑟兰督伊。”

“我想让你开心……”他抽着气哭个不停。

“爱情不是讨好。”

“爱情却是献祭！”他皱起嘴，泪水无声涌出，微暗的蓝眼睛紧张不安，“你说你爱我，你也爱瑟兰迪尔吗？你真正爱的是谁，除去那些身份，你爱的是谁？‘你不能说‘二’，因为如果你说‘二’，你就已经开始计数，那将会没完没了。世上只有一个真正的数字，那就是‘一’。唯一真正的数字是‘一’，其他数字无非是‘一’的重复。’”

埃尔隆德吻着那张湿漉漉的脸颊试图打断他，瑟兰督伊扭着脸避开了。

“我不知道爱是什么，我不知道，我不知道，但我想要你只看着我，只抱着我，你是我的。我不要和你分开，我不要和别人分享。但是我又害怕，我怕这样瑟兰迪尔就不理我了，我怕瑟兰迪尔会离开我。你会把他找回来的对不对？我不要和他分开，我不要和他分开……他是我最棒最棒的……”

“你知道爱情是什么吗？我告诉你它是什么。它不是分享，它是绝对的独占的，它是仅有的单一的，但它绝不是为了此‘一’，而放弃彼‘一’。你们对我来说既是不同的又是相同的，你们对我来说就是‘一’，绝不是‘二’。没有‘二’，从来就没有‘二’。世界只停留在‘一’。我爱你，我也爱他。我不会离开你，我也不会放弃他……”

“我不知道，我不知道……”

埃尔隆德拉过瑟兰督伊的手腕。他吻着他的腕心，吻着他的手掌，吻着他的指尖，吻着那枚闪亮的爱达石戒指。怀中之人满脸潮红，睫毛闪亮，下垂的分身再度挺立，夹在两人之间，泛出的水迹打湿了埃尔隆德的衬衣。他缠住对方的脖子，喃喃低语，“射在我里面好不好？好不好？射在我里面，我要你射在我里面。”

埃尔隆德勾起青年的舌头绵密地吮吻，轻舔他的唇齿，将那些要求堵在了喉间。瑟兰督伊闭上眼乖巧地哼哼着，就在那一刻，埃尔隆德按上了颈圈上的那个蓝色按键。

 

————————TBC————————

“你不能说‘二’，因为如果你说‘二’，你就已经开始计数，那将会没完没了。世上只有一个真正的数字，那就是‘一’。唯一真正的数字是‘一’，其他数字无非是‘一’的重复。” ———弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫 《塞巴斯蒂安·奈特的真实生活》

领主大大……玩play前打声招呼啊，看人家小青年都被你吓哭了……_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
